


Beach Day

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the prompt: Dean and Cas go on a hunt to the seaside, but when they get there it was a trick by Sam to get them on a much-deserved vacation. At first Dean is grumpy but Cas convinces him that some time on the seafront could be nice...





	Beach Day

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Dean said, shutting Baby’s trunk more roughly than necessary after shoving his duffel bag full of weapons inside. “I can’t believe Sam sent us off on a wild goose chase.”

“Well, in his defense you have been a little tense lately,” Cas said. “He probably thought you could use a break.”

“Okay, first of all,” Dean said, shooting a glare at Cas, “I am not tense. And second of all, why the hell wouldn’t he just say that instead of lying?”

“Probably because he knew you wouldn’t go. But we’re here now, so let’s walk down to the beach and stick our toes in the sand,” Cas said.

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. “Fine, but I’m not going to the beach with you in that getup. Let’s go get you some flip flops.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/) and send me a prompt!


End file.
